comic_books_in_the_mediafandomcom-20200216-history
DC VERTIGO COMICS: iZombie (s1 ep05 Flight of the Living Dead)
DC COMICS IN THE MEDIA DC CINEMATIC MULTIVERSE VERTIGO COMICS IN THE MEDIA CW iZombie YOUTUBE: PLOT: Five skydivers in a plane drink a shot, then jump, one by one. One guy looks ill. A chute is in a tree, attached to a dead impaled body. Liv lays under, watching. Ravi complains about being in the woods. They casually chat about her diet. Her phone rings. It’s Peyton, crying. Holly from their sorority was in an accident. She is the dead body in the tree. Ravi says Liv can sit out. But she doesn’t want to. Another worker insults the skydivers and is overheard by them. One diver blames the sick guy, he and Holly were late with their jumps and switched jump order. Major goes to see Clive. Eddie never turned up, and now Jerome is missing too. Clive can’t help without a dead body. Major says Missing Persons won’t help with someone in a shelter. Clive offers to make a call to Missing Persons to make Jerome a priority. Major describes clothes and shoes Jerome was wearing. Major wants to go with Clive to the skate park where Blaine, who is known as the Candyman, hangs out to investigate. Clive will only make the call. Warns Major to not be stupid. Liv remembers Holly being wild and free, a rule-breaker. That’s why she got kicked out of the sorority. Liv was envious of her. Ravi says Liv doesn’t have to eat Holly’s brain. But Liv wants to find out what happened to Holly. Ravi cuts Holly’s skull while Liv holds her hand. Peyton and Liv look at Holly’s pictures and Peyton blames Holly for being such a risk-taker. Liv remembers Holly comforting her after getting an 89 on an assignment by breaking into a swimming pool with her. Liv still feels guilty about voting her out. The sick guy, Lowell, is in a video on the page, filmed at a party the night before, and Liv has one of Holly’s memories, of him not wanting to jump. Clive doesn’t want to investigate Holly, but when Liv talks about her vision, he agrees to help. Liv also mentions they had helmet cams. Walking outside Liv suddenly has a thought. She gets on a bike and rides up and down stairs, enjoying the risk.xxxxClive interviews Lowell. He’s surprised to see Liv enter the room. He recognizes her name. Clive asks why a company called MaxRager paid for the skydiving. Apparently, the divers were all paid by this company to do extreme stunts. Liv wants to know why Lowell jumped last, when Holly was supposed to. Lowell admits he got nervous. Clive also wants to know why Lowell was missing for half an hour after the jump, he claims to have gotten lost after he landed. Clive leaves to see the helmet cam footage. Liv asks why Lowell was upset in the video from the night before. Lowell was upset because he hated the party and claims he was not sleeping with Holly. He asks if Liv has a boyfriend. Clive reenters. MaxRager destroyed the footage. Clive asks if Liv met Lowell before. Liv says no. Clive found him evasive and calls in his friends. Clive and Liv start interviewing divers. Ren, Eliza, and Carson. All adrenaline junkies. Clive asks about Lowell’s behavior. They agree he’s been withdrawn lately and was whining at Carson’s party. They agree Lowell and Holly were never together romantically. Carson and Holly apparently had a thing, Carson cheated on Eliza with Holly. Liv has another of Holly’s memories, Carson begs Holly not to tell anyone something. Ren is asleep in a bed behind Carson. Clive is suspicious of them, but still can’t call it a murder. Liv bikes home, eats, rides to work, and decides to enjoy her remaining few days with Holly. When Liv gets to work, Ravi has something to show her. Clive’s boss had to field calls from MaxRager’s lawyers, and is furious that Clive is looking into Holly’s death. Liv reveals that Holly was drugged with GHB. The boss doesn’t recognize Liv, but accepts that Holly’s death was a murder and grudgingly allows the investigation to continue. Liv apologies for getting Clive in trouble. He brushes it off, and decides to invite the divers back in. Liv plans on going to Holly’s memorial. Clive asks her to keep an eye out. Liv and Peyton shows up and go to talk to Major. People are planning to streak in Holly’s honor. Major offers to show Peyton to the alcohol. Liv walks around. Eliza, Ren, and Carson are surprised to see Liv there, knowing her only as a cop, and try to kick her out. Liv admits to being Holly’s friend and mentions Holly being drugged. Clive gets ready to leave work, when he sees a picture of Jerome. He takes it with him. Liv continues to wander around Carson’s. She finds a prescription pad in his room. Holly’s memory includes Carson giving everyone fake prescriptions. Liv calls Ravi to tell him and asks him to call local pharmacies to find where the GHB prescription was filled. Lowell catches her and offers to make Liv a drink. He heard about the drugs and Liv and Holly’s history. He wants to know how Liv voted when Holly was kicked out of the sorority. Liv admits she voted against Holly. Lowell confesses they always did a shot before a jump. It was Carson’s turn to bring the drink. Lowell can’t remember who poured the drinks. Lowell admits that he knew Carson and Ren were sleeping together. He confesses that he is telling Liv this to get a date. Lowell admits that he changed recently, and makes their drinks with hot peppers. Lowell’s a zombie too. Lowell admits he noticed Liv was a zombie right away. He dyes his hair to hide it. Lowell realizes Liv ate Holly’s brain and has her memories. Lowell was messed up on the plane because he felt himself about to go into full on zombie mode. He let Holly jump first so he wouldn’t attack her, then jumped himself to protect the pilot. Major enters to say goodbye and Liv offers to walk him out. Major is really worried about Jerome. Liv hugs him and offers comfort. Major apologizes for interrupting. Liv tries to brush it off, but Major knows she is bound to find someone someday. Clive goes to a skate park. The skaters yell 5-0 and run, but Clive stops a kid named Darius to question him. People are vanishing. Darius gives Clive names and shows him a bunch of missing posters. Clive is stunned. Liv shows at work. Ravi found the pharmacy where the prescription was filled. They are waiting for the scrip to be faxed over. Liv admits to meeting another zombie. Ravi wants to talk science and facts, but realizes that Liv is crushing on him. They are interrupted by the fax. Carson wrote the prescription. Clive and Liv call Carson in again. Clive accuses Carson of drugging Holly to keep his secret affair with Ren from being found out. Carson claims his signature was forged, he blames Eliza. Carson accidentally got emailed something shady from MaxRager. Holly read the email too and got worked up. Carson told Eliza about Holly’s reaction, and Eliza said she would take care of it. Clive busts into Eliza’s house, gun drawn, followed by more cops. Eliza is gone. They find the shower curtain gone, even though the shower is wet. The oven dings, food is ready. Clive realizes that Eliza had not been planning on leaving. Clive has footage of Eliza getting the GHB. They have an APB out on her. His boss congratulates Clive on a job well done. Clive admits to looking for Jerome on his own time. Clive mentions that at least 60 people are missing. His boss is angry that Clive was looking into missing persons. When Clive leaves the office, his boss pours hot sauce into his coffee. Another zombie! Major is at the skate park. He sees Blaine’s zombie friend wearing Eddie’s shoes. The guy claims he got them on e-bay and knocks Major down. Major keeps questioning him and the man admits he didn’t buy the shoes and he and Major fight. The man’s eyes go red and he beats Major badly. People skate around his unconscious body. Lowell shows at Liv’s work. Ravi teases her a little, then Lowell gives Liv a gift. Hot sauce made from the world’s hottest pepper. Lowell talks about how lonely being a zombie is. Seeing Liv gave him hope again. He asks her out, but the arrival of a dead body interrupts. She says she is free over the weekend and will call him. Liv is ready to feel again. She bikes again, even taking her hands off the handles. She is ready to be alive. WHO'S WHO: Category:Comic Books in the Media Category:Comic Book TV Series Category:DC Comics Category:DC Cinematic Multiverse Category:DC TV Universe Category:Vertigo Comics Category:IZombie